naruto_samurai_chroniclesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Hikage Fujiwara
Hikage Fujiwara (藤原 日蔭 Fujiwara Hikage) est une kunoichi et ANBU du village de Konoha , originaire du Pays du Fer où elle a été élevée en tant que samouraï aux côtés de ses camarades et amis Shura Minamoto, Gareki Tachibana et Hayate Taira. Elle est un des peronnages principaux de Naruto Samurai Chronicles. Histoire Hikage est née au sein du clan Fujiwara, un clan de marchands et samourais aisés vivant au centre d'Edo. On lui apprend rapidement à se comporter comme une personne de son rang, bien qu'elle ne soit pas spécialement ravie à cette idée, et à utiliser son chakra pour activer son kekkei genkai. En grandissant, elle croise souvent la route d'un marchand -Tatsuma Sakamoto- qui vient souvent faire affaire avec les Fujiwara. Elle apprécie beaucoup le caractère de l'homme et vient parfois jouer avec lui. Voyant qu'ils s'entendent bien, le clan propose à l'ancien héros de la Guerre de prendre en charge l'éducation de la jeune fille. Celui-ci, trouvant Hikage très intéressante, accepte, décidant qu'i y trouve son compte. Elle apprend avec lui à manier le katana et à ne pas se reposer sur son kekkei genkai au combat. Sakamoto agissant comme un idiot la plupart du temps et réfléchissant uniquement à de rares occasions, le kinseigan s'avère souvent inutile contre lui. Après quelques mois, elle rencontre Shura, Gareki et Hayate, tous les trois élèves des anciens camarades de Tatsuma. Quatre ans après, alors qu'elle est âgée de onze ans, ses quatre sensei disparaissent mystérieusement. Elle décide alors de suivre Shura et de partir à la recherche de son sensei. A leur arivée au pays du Feu au bout de plusieurs mois de voyage, ils se font attaquer par un groupe de mercenaires. Epuisés par leur voyage et leurs combats précédents, ils sont incapables de se défendre. L'énergie du désespoir permet à Hikage d'activer son kinseigan et de faire gagner un peu de temps aux quatre samouraïs, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils sont heureusement secourus par un groupe de quatre ANBU de Konoha qui les emmène au village où ils rencontrent le Hokage Troisième du Nom. Celui-ci leur permet de rester au village afin de progresser et de récolter des informations sur leurs sensei, en contrepartie ils doivent efectuer des missions pour le compte de Konoha. Ils sont promus Genin sans passer par l'Académie grâce à l'entrainement de leurs sensei, et forment l'équipe 17 avec pour professeur Byakuren Miyoshi. Celle-ci les inscrit à la session des examens chunnin suivante, de laquelle ils sortent diplômés avec brio. Hikage rencontre à ce moment là Akane Matsudaira, qu'elle combattra et vaincra durant la dernière phase de l'examen. Etant désormais chunnin, l'équipe 17 passe un peu moins de temps ensemble mais Hikage continue de s'entrainer au moins avec Byakuren. Elle grapille quelques conseils auprès d'Itachi Uchiwa concernant la maitrise de son Dojutsu et celu-ci l'aide avec plaisir, bien qu'ils ne soient pas réellement amis. Après la désertion de celui-ci, elle passe un an à s'entrainer sévèrement à la maitrise de son Kekkei Genkai avec l'ex-équipe 17. Elle se rend notemment compte de l'utilité de celui-ci pour calmer les accès de colère de Shura. Peu de temps après, à ses quinze ans, elle entre à l'ANBU avec ses amis. Etant dispersés avec des capitaines différents, elle commence à travailler de plus en plus en solo, et sa discrétion durant les missions est particulièrement appréciée. La rumeur d'une ombre parmi les rangs de Konoha se propage dans les villages voisins sans que personne ne soit au courant de plus de détails. L'année suivante, le groupe d'anciens samourais est informé du fait qu'une guerre a éclaté depuis plus de six mois dans leur pays d'origine. Hikage est très agacée de ne pas avoir été informée avant, et ils partent en direction du Pays du Fer pour se battre aux côtés des autres samouraïs. A Edo, elle évite soigneusement sa famille, estimant ne pas être en droit d'intéragir avec eux tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rempli sa mission: retrouver son sensei. Elle assiste aux exploits de Shura et Gareki sur le front mais se fait toujours discrète, attaquant les ennemis par surprise, s'infiltrant parmi eux pour les détruire de l'intérieur. Lors de la bataille de Kamakura, elle sera la première à repérer l'Homme se disant à l'origine de la guerre, et donc à essuyer ses provocations. Malheureusement, elle sera incapable d'empêcher le sang de Shura de bouillir et de l'empêcher de se ruer sur l'homme. A la suite de cette bataille, le Shogunat les place chacun à la tête d'une divison armée, faisant d'eux des généraux à à peine quinze ans. La division sous la tête d'Hikage deviendra une division fantôme, attaquant avec une discrétion inédite. Elle ne se fera un nom qu'à ce moment là, étant surnommée Hiretsukage, l'ombre sournoise. Les explois de l'ex-équipe 17 rappelle grandement ceux de la précédente génération, donc de leurs sensei, ainsi ils sont surnommés "la nouvelle genérationd des héros du Joi", ou juste les Joi 4. Quelques mois plus tard, une erreur dans la transmission des informations envoie les quatre divisions sur un front sans que leurs généraux ne soient mit au courant. Lorsqu'ils découvrent où sont passés leurs hommes, Hikage, Shura, Gareki et Hayate se précipitent sur le front pour finalement trouver l'ensemble de leurs divisions décimées et le mystérieux homme de Kamakura perché sur une falaise, les observant. Celui-ci insinue qu'ils sont incapables de protéger quoi que ce soit, pas même leurs camarades, et malgré les mises en garde de Gareki, Hikage décide de suivre Shura et de se battre. L'homme disparait une nouvelle fois sans laisser de traces, et suite à cette bataille, le Bakufu informe les combattants que le pays ennemi s'est avoué vaincu. Malgré leurs exploits durant la guerre, aucun des quatre samourais n'estime avoir gagné son droit à rester au pays du Fer. Ils rentrent donc à Konoha quelques jours après que la fin de la guerre ne soit officiellement déclarée. Pour se rappeller de la raison pour laquelle ils sont partis de leur pays d'origine, ils passent chacun récupérer des affaires ayant appartenu à leurs sensei. Hikage prendra donc l'écharpe de Sakamoto en souvenir. Personality Le nom d'Hikage lui correspond bien: c'est une ombre. Elle observe énormément les choses avant d'agir, et y réfléchit toujours à deux fois avant de faire quelque chose. Elle est assez calme mais a l'esprit assez tordu et est particulièrement curieuse, ce qui la rend excellente à collecter des informations. Ses amis on tendance à dire que c'est une stalkeuse, et elle l'est réellement mais essaye de ne pas trop le montrer pour pouvoir continuer à espoinner en toute discrétion. Elle aime bien ne pas être remarquée et en profiter pour surprendre ses amis ou collègues. Comme son sensei avec qui elle a grandi agissait la plupart du temps comme un enfant, elle a très tôt décidé qu'elle se comporterait comme une adulte pour eux deux. Cependant au fond elle est elle aussi une enfant et elle peut agir de manière très stupide (Mais cela n'arrive qu'avec Hayate, Shura et Gareki). Elle accorde de l'importance à l'opinion de chacun et écoute toujours ce que tout le monde a à dire, cependant sa patience étant limitée elle attent des gens qu'ils aillent droit au but, sans quoi elle s'agace très vite. De manière générale, elle ne supporte pas la méchanceté ni la malhonnêteté. Au combat, elle est très prudente et attaque le plus souvent de loin afin de limiter les dégats physiques sur sa personne. Cependant, lorsqu'elle est avec ses amis d'enfance, et notemment avec Shura, elle se laisse souvent aller à la suivre dans son insouciante témérité puisqu'elle sait bien qu'elle trouve toujours un moyen de survivre. Elle essaye quand même de ne pas le faire trop souent car cela lui cause souvent de sérieuses blessures et elle sait qu'elle ne guérit pas aussi rapidement que son amie. Appearance Hikage a la peau claire et des cheveux bouclés entre le châtain clair et le blond foncé qui lui arrivent au niveau des épaules. Possédant le Kinseigan, elle a donc les yeux dorés dont la pupille forme une croix. Elle porte habituellement un Tshirt blanc, un short en jean et des bottes noires à bout rond ressemblant à celles de Gintoki. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas en civile, elle troque son short en jean contre un, plus long, de matière similaire à celle d'un jogging, avec un étui à kunai sur sa cuisse droite. Elle porte également une pochette à shuriken sur la hanche ainsi qu'une ceinture en cuir marron dans laquelle est coincé son katana et éventuellement son wakizashi. Durant la guerre, elle portait une tenue entièrement noire qui lui valut entre autres son surnom d'ombre. Hikage possède un katana dont la tsuba est tressée en rouge bordeaux avec des motifs fleuris sur la garde. Il lui a été offert par Sakamoto pour son neuvième anniversaire, celui-ci l'ayant rapporté d'un voyage d'affaires. Il lui arrive d'utiliser un wakizashi, un sabre court dont la tsuba est grise et la saya rouge, en arme de soutien. Enfin, elle utilise parfois le sabre que lui a confié Shura. Il s'agit d'un katana dont la garde est dorée et en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles et dont la tsuba est bordeaux, ayant appartenu à Gintoki Sakata. Abilities a Kenjutsu a Kekkei Genkai Hikage possède un attribut de sélection génétique propre au clan Fujiwara. il s'agit du seul Dôjutsu connu parmi les Samouraïs, le Kinseigan. Il se manifeste sous la forme d'une iris dorée dont la pupille est en forme de croix, d'où son nom (Kin signifiant doré). Cette pupille permet à l'utilisateur de bloquer le chemin de pensée de l'adversaire, le désoriantant complètement, et dans une certaine mesure, d'annuler l'effet de certains sceaux (comme celui placé sur le sabre de Shura). Hikage a appris à activer son dôjutsu auprès d'autres membres de son clan. Cependant, lors de ses entrainements avec Sakamoto, elle a appris à ne pas trop se reposer sur les pouvoirs de sa pupille. En effet, celle-ci consomme une quantité considérable de chakra et épuise vite son utilisateur. De plus, elle nécessite une très grande concentration, et de se trouver à portée directe de la cible, ce qui implique une certaine mise en danger. Avec le temps, elle réussit cependant à s'en servir dans un labs de temps très court, et à le tenir pendant une durée de plus en plus longue. Elle s'en servira notemment pour calmer les accès de colère de Shura. Stats Part I Retour à Konoha après la guerre A leur retour à Konoha, Hikage et Hayate sont chargées de faire leur rapport au Hokage sur leur situation. celui-ci n'exige pas de détails sur la situation du pays du Fer, mais seulement de savoir comment se portent ses ninjas. Construction Examens Chunnin Construction Equipe conjointe l'histoire se concentre ici Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Citations "On n'est pas à Konoha par plaisir ou par désir spécifique de protéger ce village. On est là car on a des choses à apprendre et un but qu'on poursuit. C'est tout." "Il n'y aurait eu aucun intérêt à greffer des membres supplémentaires à une équipe déjà vouée à l'échec et à l'autodestruction." "Je ne saurais que vous déconseiller de trop chercher à en savoir à notre sujet, vous en apprendrez bien assez durant le temps que nous allons passer ensemble alors ne gâchez pas le plaisir de faire connaissance." "Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Et Dieu sait que ces trois fainéants ne font que ça, de dormir... Même si je ne sais que trop bien que leur sommeil est aussi agité que leurs âmes." "Je donnerais n'importe quoi.... Pour entendre ce rire irritant une toute dernière fois." "Si mon idiot de sensei m'a appris une chose... C'est que certains cailloux valent bien plus que toutes les pierres précieuses du monde. " Reference c: